


The worst (best?) birthday gift

by LillithMiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya couldn't choose something normal. Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst (best?) birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!Au. Arya is 18 and Gendry is 23 here.

_What do you want for your 18th birthday?_

He had to ask. Of course he had to fucking ask. And she couldn't choose something normal. No, she had to screw up his life. She had to take him in a road trip! In a surprise road trip! No spare clothes, no food, just the car, the road and a map. And the fucking storm that decide to fall when they were on the road to fucking nowhere!

Oh, and the flat tire. And that's why he was drowning outside a road, trying to change the tire while she examined the map to try to find a way to somewhere.

"I don't know why I'm your friend. Honestly. Look at us! I am soaked to my bones trying to change this shit! It's getting dark, what time is it?" He checked his clock.

"It's not even 5 yet, Gendry! Stop whining!"

"It's getting dark, I'm hungry, I'm soaked, I'm lost in the middle of nowhere. Let me complain, at least!"

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. "I think there's a small hotel few miles ahead."

"Yeah, let's swim until we get there..."

"Stop being so grumpy!"

He finished tightening the screws and got up, taking the tools and the flat tire to the trunk of the car.

"It's easy for you to say that, you're all comfortable and dry inside the car!"

"I could have changed the tire! And what's the problem with a bit of water?"

Oh, she had crossed the line. "Come here, then!" He pulled her out of the car and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and yelled at him, punched his back (which it hurt) but he did not stop until they were several feet away from the car. Then he put her down, turned around and came back.

Another car passed and splashed her, covering Arya with the muddy water from head to toes. Gendry knew that, if she didn't kill him right there, he would be safe for the rest of his life. He stood outside the car and waited for her. She opened the driver's door and without looking at him, said, between her teeth: "Get in the car and don't say a word."

He did as she commanded.

 

\------------

 

They found the hotel. It was more a bed-and-breakfast than a hotel, but, for Gendry, that was just fine. He was starting to shiver due the wet clothes. He could see that Arya was freezing as well, but the stubborn had clenched her jaw so tight to stop it from shaking that she would probably break her teeth.

She parked the car and they went inside, dripping water on the carpet. A sympathic woman with round hips and large breasts, around 40-years-old came to welcome them.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Smallwood. welcome to Acorn Hall."

Arya managed to keep a blank expression. But, _God!_ , that was a stupid name for a hotel, even for a small one!

"We need a hot shower." Said Gendry, still shivering. "And a laundry."

Mrs. Smallwood smiled at them, a warm, soft smile, and led them inside. "I have both, son. And food, in case you're hungry. Do you have any luggage?"

"No. This wasn't a planned trip." He glared at Arya. She showed him her tongue.

"So you don't have any dry clothes?" They shook their heads. "Oh, my. I'll see if I have something for you. Don't worry." She smiled at Arya. "For you will be easier, dear. For your boyfriend, I don't know... Maybe the boys have something that fits him."

Before they could say they weren't dating, she grabbed a key, put it in Gendry's hand and pushed them upstairs gently. "Room 5. I'll take the clothes. Now go take a shower, you must be freezing. Go, go!" Then, she turned away and left them alone.

 

\-------------

 

She came back with a T-shirt and a pair of jeans for him and took Arya with her. Apparently there were more options for her, so she could choose. Or that was what he thought. After the shower, he got dressed. The pants were fine, but the shirt was a bit tight. Well, you don't look a gift horse in the mouth, do you?, he thought as he sat on the bed.

He heard the door opening and looked up to see Arya entering the room.

"Say a word and I kill you."

She was wearing a dress. Not any dress. A very feminine dress, tight at the waist, with a bow and all frilly. And pink. Arya Stark was wearing a pink dress.

To be fair, he didn't say any word. He just laughed. Laughed so much that he fell out of the bed.

She hit him, what just make him laugh more.

When he finally stopped, he had the nerve to say that she looked beautiful.

During the dinner, no one asked him why he had a black eye. Nor why he was smiling so much.


End file.
